Ties of blood, ties of trust
by Aruyn
Summary: Mi first fanfic,please, leer "El ejercito de Crimea se dirige hacia la batalla final. Cada uno de ellos inmerso en su propio mundo. Pero, ¿que pasaria si descubrieran que uno de ellos ha estado guardando un terrible secreto?


_**Ties of blood, tie**__**s of trust**_

- Aquí tienes el informe de la última batalla. –Soren le extendió un pergamino a Ike, que lo observó con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. – No ha habido bajas ni heridos graves. Hemos luchado bien. Con tu permiso, me retiro. – Ike asintió y se puso en pié para marcharse también de la improvisada sala de estar que habían montado en el centro del campamento. Mordecai, sentado en uno de los cojines del suelo, levantó la vista del complicado juego que le estaba enseñando Zihark y la dirigió hacia el mago. Los juegos beorcs eran taaan complicados… Y el mago siempre le había resultado bastante más interesante. Entonces se percató de que Soren se había quedado quieto, sin salir de la habitación.

- ¿Suceder algo, Soren? ¿Quieres que Mordecai ayudarte? – El moreno no respondió, ni siquiera hizo ademanes de haberle escuchado. - ¿Soren? – El tigre se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala tenían la atención puesta en ellos. Ike se había detenido en la entrada de la tienda. El tigre le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Encuentras bien? ¡¡Soren!! – El mago se desplomó al contacto con las manos de Mordecai, que lo recogió entre sus brazos antes de que diera contra el suelo. Sus compañeros corrieron hacia él. Ike se arrodilló ante ambos.

- ¡Soren! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Mordecai miró durante unos segundos el cuerpo que yacía ante él. - … Estar dormido. – Ike agachó la cabeza. Efectivamente, el moreno roncaba casi imperceptiblemente con una expresión de inocente ensoñación.

- … Al próximo susto como este lo mato. Juro que lo mato.

- Parece un angelito cuando duerme. – Jill le observó por encima del hombro de Ike. – Como engañan las apariencias, ¿eh?

- Que crío más raro. ¿Cómo puede alguien dormirse estando de pie?

- Tú precisamente no eres el más adecuado para opinar, Haar.

- Sea como fuere, será mejor que lo lleve a su tienda. – Ike recogió el cuerpo y se fue.

- Oscar, a partir de ahora, ponle ración doble de comida a Soren. ¡Ese niño es todo ropa! – Ike se dejó caer en uno de los cojines del suelo (más prácticos de transportar que las sillas)

- ¿Crees que se ha desmayado por eso?

- No se ha desmayado; se ha dormido. Piensa que el planea todas y cada una de nuestras batallas. Se debe pasar las noches en vela encima de todos esos mapas que hay en su tienda. Lo que necesita es una buena noche de sueño… Aunque, conociéndole, en diez minutos se habrá despertado.

Mordecai se sentó frente a él. –Hay algo que Mordecai no entender. – Ike le miró, cansado. – A pesar de ser una cría, Soren ser muy fuerte. Yo oír en palacio que magos ser débiles y tener que estar en retaguardia, pero yo ver Soren vencer sin ayuda a una manada de paladines y, además, curar nuestras heridas. También ser encargado de nuestras vidas, encargarse de que debemos hacer, como luchar y que llevar. Y yo saber que en ese cuadrado que siempre llevar tener contado siempre el dinero, el material que llevar todos y la comida. Con tanta capacidad ¿Porqué él estar con mercenarios de pueblo en lugar de trabajar en ejército o palacio?

Ike le miró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo, pensando. – Bueno… Supongo que porque le gusta estar con nosotros, creo. – Sus ojos miraron al suelo, tiñéndose de preocupación.

- Ike estar preocupado por Soren. Mordecai ver como últimamente mirar Soren con tristeza cuando él no ver. ¿Qué pasar?

- Es que… - El general desvió su mirada de la del tigre, sin saber que decir.

- Aunque Soren ser fuerte, haber mucho dolor en sus ojos, y cada vez más miedo. Soren ser como hielo, pero yo ver bondad en él. A Mordecai gustarle Soren. Mordecai también preocupado.

- Pero es que yo no… - Todos los presentes se acercaron a él. Titania se sentó también en el suelo.

- No eres el único que se preocupa por él, Ike. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que Soren actúa raro desde que estuvimos en Begnion.

Ranulf le miró fijamente a los ojos. – Mira, no sé que le pasa al enanito gruñón, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que tú si lo sabes.

- ¿Enanito gruñón?

- Hermanito, estamos preocupados por él. Cuéntanoslo, por favor.

Ike suspiró. – Bueno, supongo que os puedo contar una parte. Pero, por lo que mas queráis, no digáis ni una palabra. – Silencio expectante. – Muy bien. No se por donde empezar… No me contó todo esto hasta ayer. Supongo que por eso estaba tan nervioso y cansado y se ha venido abajo. No sé muy bien como se debe sentir Soren ahora mismo… – Ike apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. – Está bien. Creo que lo mejor… es que conozcáis primero su historia.

_Soren no fue criado por su familia. Cuando era aún un bebé, un familiar le acogió. Supongo que sus padres habían muerto. No lo sé. Pero por lo visto ella no estaba de acuerdo. Se compadecía de su desgracia e insultaba y gritaba a Soren, tratándole como si fuera basura, como si le diera asco. Hasta los cuatro años, cuando un mago creyó detectar en el un gran potencial mágico. Soren dice que lo aceptó como aprendiz. Aunque yo creo que mas bien le compró. Él dice que su madrastra se reía como una enajenada cuando se marchó._

Mist se quedó sin aliento. – ¿De verdad alguien es capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Por Dios, solo tenía cuatro años!

Mia la cogió por el hombro para tranquilizarla. – Pero el mago le salvo pronto, Mist. Seguro que Soren se puso muy contento y debe de estarle muy agradecido.

- Pues… Digamos que aquí la historia no mejoró mucho.

- ¡¿Qué?!

_El mago, que sentía cercana su muerte, dedicó todo su tiempo a transmitir sus conocimientos a su aprendiz. Soren trabajaba día y noche hasta la extenuación, sin tener ni un solo momento de descanso. Y el afecto que le pudiera mostrar no era muy superior al que le diera su madrastra… Y así, entre libros y gritos, Soren vivió hasta hace tres años, momento en el que el mago, finalmente, falleció. Soren, que nunca había estado fuera de aquella casa, que no conocía nada del mundo ni a ningún otro beorc, se estuvo alimentando de la despensa del mago hasta que se agotó y, finalmente, no tubo más remedio que salir de casa. Vago en busca de ayuda durante días hasta que encontró el pueblo más cercano y, entonces, al intentar pedir comida, se dio cuenta de algo terrible. De que no sabía hablar._

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabía hablar?! Nos está tomando el pelo. ¡Ese crio lee libros que pesan más que mi hacha!

- ¿Y como esperas que supiera hablar si durante toda su vida solo había visto a dos personas y las dos lo trataban a gritos? ¡Es bastante difícil aprender a hablar cuando no te dejan abrir la boca! ¿Y se puede saber cuando has llegado, Kieran?

- Eso no importa. ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Dónde estaba? – En ese punto Ike desvió la mirada y se regiró en el cojín, inquieto.

- En Gallia. – Todos los presenten ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa.

_Aquel pueblo estaba habitado por laguz. Soren sabía leer y escribir mejor que la mayoría de ellos, pero no sabía hablar. No podía pedir ayuda. Nadie se acercó a él. Nadie le acogió Vagó durante días por las calles, completamente solo, sin nada que comer ni nadie que le preocupara que pudiera morir allí mismo. Se estaba muriendo, y aún así a nadie le importó._

- ¿Y, entonces, como llegó hasta aquí? ¿Cómo lo hizo para sobrevivir?

- ¿Janaff? ¿Qué…?

- Ulki os escuchó hablar y vine a curiosear. ¡Pero no me hagas caso y continúa! ¿Qué pasó entonces?

_Un día que estaba de viaje con padre, fuimos a parar a un pueblo fronterizo con Gallia. Al salir del mercado, escuché una especie de gemidos ahogados. Me giré en busca del origen de aquel sonido y vi un pequeño montón de trapos. Era un chico unos años menor que yo. Llevaba el pelo negro muy largo y sucio, y le caía tristemente sobre el rostro, tapándole los ojos. Tan solo vestía una túnica negra ajada y sucia. – Parece hambriento, padre. – Saqué un trozo de carne de una de mis bolsas y se lo ofrecí. _

_- ¡No, Ike! No debes darle carne cruda, puede… - Pero no llegó a decir que podía pasarle, porque la carne se prendió en mis manos y, asustado, la solté. Soren la cogió del suelo y se la comió con ansia. De los dedos aún le salían chispas. No pude evitar sonreír._

_- ¡No comas tan rápido o te atragantarás! Y debes estar comiendo más pelo que carne. – Me quité la cinta de la frente y le recogí el pelo con ella. Entonces, él levantó la cara y me miró asombrado, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le trataba así. Quizás en aquel momento me hubiera preguntado que clase de vida había llevado para reaccionar así, pero lo que vi entonces me había dejado perplejo. Tanto su cara como sus brazos estaban surcados de heridas, algunas tan profundas que aún sangraban. Padre se arrodilló junto a mí y le observó mientras acababa de devorar la carne. _

_- Se está muriendo. – Sentenció. Yo me giré hacia él, horrorizado. – Fíjate en sus ojos. Debe hacer una semana que no prueba bocado. Y la mayoría de esas heridas están infectadas. Únicamente sigue vivo por fuerza de voluntad. – Me quedé mirando esos ojos sin vida, como los de una muñeca, pero tan llenos de dolor que me hacían daño, y me di cuenta de algo._

_- Lo sabe. Sabe que va a morir. ¡Padre, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejarle morir así! – Padre asintió y se acercó a él. Lo llevamos hasta el carro, donde teníamos pan y queso y, tras dar cuenta de ello, se desmayó._

_Despertó al cabo de dos días, cuando ya habíamos llegado a casa y curado sus heridas. Entré en su cuarto a comprobar si ya estaban todas cerradas y le encontré sentado, con aquellos ojos como de porcelana perdidos en el vacío. – ¿Ya te has despertado? Me alegro. – No hico ningún ademán de haberme oído. – ¿Como te llamas? – Alzó la vista para mirarme, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. – Bueno, no tienes que responderme, si no quieres. – En aquel momento, pareció darse cuenta de que aún llevaba mi bandana e hizo ademán de quitársela. - ¡No! Quédatela. Será mi regalo de bienvenida… si es que quieres quedarte, claro. – Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con aquella expresión de sorpresa. - Oh, claro. Tú no lo sabes aún. Mi padre dice que eso que hiciste con la carne, lo de quemarla, se tiene que hacer con un libro especial, pero tú no lo necesitaste. Debes saber una burrada de magia, ¿no? Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que mi padre dice que un mago nos vendría muy bien, porque nosotros somos mercenarios, ¿sabes? Nos dedicamos a ayudar a la gente de los pueblos y a echar a los bandidos y esas cosas. ¡Somos los mercenarios de Greil! Y por lo visto tu magia nos iría muy bien. ¿Que te parece? ¡Tendrías una cama propia, y comida cada día! Oscar cocina un conejo que… - Entonces me di cuenta de que me había emocionado demasiado deprisa. Soren había bajado la cabeza, el flequillo me impedía ver su rostro, pero estaba claro que no me miraba a mí. – Oh, bueno. Te dejo descansar. Piénsatelo al menos, ¿vale? – Cogí las vendas que había junto a la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. _

_- S… So… Soren. – Me giré sobresaltado para encontrar sus ojos fijos en mí._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- So… Soren. – Parecía que hiciera un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar cada letra._

_- ¿Ese es tu nombre? – Asintió con la cabeza y, entonces, la bajó, como si tuviera miedo de que le reprendiera por haberse atrevido a hablar. Me senté junto a él en la cama. – Yo me llamo Ike, encantado. _

_- Qui… quiero s… ser. - Apretaba fuertemente las sábanas con las manos. – mer… mer… mercenario de Greil._

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Avisaré a Oscar. ¡Tenemos que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! – Soren levantó de golpe la cabeza, completamente desconcertado, y, de pronto, me abrazó y rompió a llorar como si hiciera años que no hubiera podido dejar una lágrima. Y, desde aquel momento, pasó a ser un mercenario de Greil. _

Cuando Ike levantó la vista, todos los del equipo se habían reunido allí. Las chicas lloraban a moco tendido, menos Lucía, que consolaba a Bastian y Rhys. - ¡Que historia mas hermosa! ¡Que oda a la amistad y a la crueldad de la vida! Tengo que escribir una poesía sobre esto. Moooc - La mayoría de ellos intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. Incluso Janaff se mordía el pañuelo en un intento desesperado de no llorar.

- Pobgesito Soguen. Sniff Y yo que pfensaba gue egua un bogde cabullo… sniff Sniff

- Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no quisiera quitarse esa cinta roñosa y vieja por mas que le insistía… ¡Era por eso!

- Deja de hacerte el duro, Boyd. Te tiembla tanto el labio que parece que se te vaya a caer…

- ¡Tu calla Shinon, que tienes los ojos como dos tomates, de tanto llorar!

- ¡Los tengo rojos de practicar con el arco, cavernícola pelo-verde!

- ¡Si, y yo soy el rey Ashnard, no te jode!

- ¡Serás imbécil? ¡Te voy a partir la cara!

- ¡JA! ¡Dímelo en la calle si te atreves, borracho de mierda!

- Borracho de… ¡Al menos no soy un retrasado con mas músculo que cerebro!

- ¡CAPULLO!

- ¡SUBNORMAL!

Ike se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado. Mordecai se reía en voz bien alta. – Bueno, ¡Ike poder estar seguro de que ellos no decir nada! ¡JAJAJAJA! - Ike suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero… - Meditó unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta que tanto le había rondado por la cabeza. Pero, puestos a hacer confesiones… - ¿Cómo es que te preocupa tanto Soren? Ha dejado bien claro más de una vez que te odia.

Mordecai sonrió. – Precisamente por eso ser. Los beorcs normalmente mirar con desprecio a Mordecai, mirar con superioridad, con… ¿Cómo decir vosotros lo que sentir cuando ver bicho despachurrado en suelo?

- Asco.

- Eso. Con asco. Pero Soren mirar Mordecai con odio, a veces con miedo y dolor. Mordecai creer que Soren odia laguz por algo que suceder a Soren, y no por ser diferentes. Mordecai no poder juzgar sin saber razón de Soren. Y ahora que Mordecai saber, Mordecai entender y perdonar. Aunque Lethe no entender eso. Lethe decir que Soren ser humano creído e insoportable. Pero Mordecai saber que, en el fondo, a Lethe poner muy nerviosa que Soren hacer como si no existiera.

- Ja, ja. Es verdad. Con lo altiva que es Lethe, debe enfurecerla que alguien la ignore de la manera en que lo hace. – Ike levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que faltaba algo. –A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que Lethe no va contigo? No soléis separaros.

- ¡Ah! Es que Lethe no estar en buen momento ahora. Ella estar… En días difíciles.

- ¿Días difíciles?

- Tiene la regla. - Ranulf se apoyó sobre la cabeza de Mordecai para seguir la conversación. – Las laguz la tienen dos veces al año, y les dura menos que a los beorcs, por lo que tengo entendido, pero también la tienen bastante más… Radical.

- ¿Radical?

- Lethe echar fuego por boca. Ella perder los nervios y buscar pelea con cualquiera que acercarse. Estar de muuuuuuy mal humor. Por eso Mordecai separarse de Lethe. Mordecai no soportar como ella… ¡Oh, Diosa!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lethe estar sola. No haber nadie para controlarla.

- No te preocupes. Todos somos bastante mayorcitos como para pasar de los insultos de una gata reglática.

- Pero, Ranulf, ¡Soren está muy alterado! Con lo nervioso e inseguro que se debe sentir, como se encuentre con Lethe…

- ¡Oh, venga ya! Sería mucha casualidad que precisamente ahora Soren se despertara y se encontrara con Lethe.

- ¡ELFIRE! bum

- ¡Aaah! ¡Maldita rata asquerosa!

- Cuando antes lo digo… - -U. – Todos corrieron fuera de la tienda al oír aquel grito. Lethe, con el pelo chamuscado, encaraba a un desafiante Soren, que sujetaba con fuerza su libro de hechizos.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, humano! – Lethe se lanzó contra el mago, saltó ágilmente por encima de su cabeza, evitando la llamarada, y le atacó por la espalda. – ¡Prueba mis garras, bastardo!

- ¡Cierra la boca, subhumana! – Soren esquivó la estocada girando sobre si mismo y puso la mano sobre el costado de la laguz. - ¡Elfire! – La pelirroja apenas pudo apartarse para evitar el impacto directo. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Sus ojos despedían el más puro odio. Soren, colérico, alzó la mano con furia y sus dedos cruzaron el aire para descargar el golpe de gracia.

- Soren, ¡espera! – La mano del mago paró en seco. Su mirada apenas se desvió unos segundos hacia su general. Bum Lethe se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta quedar la gata sobre Soren, inmovilizando su cuerpo con las piernas. Las garras relucieron un instante en el aire antes de desgarrar la mejilla de Soren.

- ¡Suéltame, gata sarnosa! – El mago se retorcía bajo el peso que le aprisionaba, intentando coger el libro que había quedado fuera de su alcance. Se sacudió con furia ante la sonrisa de su contrincante. – ¡Aparta de encima mío! ¡AHORA! – La gata parecía divertirse ante su expresión de odio y frustración. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los gritos habían atraído incluso a los laguz y los soldados de Begnion, que observaban curiosos la escena. Hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

- Yo apuesto 10 monedas por la gata enfadada.

- Yo 20 por el mago rabioso.

- 15 a que se dejan KO mutuamente.

- Pues yo apuesto 50 a que el estratega la fríe.

- ¡Rey Tibarn! ¡Usted no tendría que apostar!

Lethe soltó una carcajada. - No pienso soltarte hasta que digas delante de nuestro querido público que eres un humano asqueroso y un ser muy inferior a mí. – Parecía estar disfrutando con aquello.

- ¡ANTES MUERTO! – De un tirón, Soren liberó su mano derecha y clavó las uñas ferozmente en la cara de Lethe, que gritó y se apartó de él, sujetándose la cara. El mago rodó hacia un lado y cogió el libro. Se giró apunto para defenderse del ataque de su agresora, pero este no llegó. Lethe permanecía en el suelo, observando la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla con una expresión extraña en la cara.

- Me has arañado… - Su voz apenas era un susurro. Soren soltó una carcajada y la miró con malicia.

- Oh, perdóneme por tal ignominia, su majestad. ¡Como puedo haberme atrevido a tocar su asqueroso rostro! – Cada sílaba escondía un gran odio detrás de la ironía, pero Lethe se limitó a alzar la vista.

- Los humanos no pueden atravesar la piel de un laguz con las manos desnudas. – La expresión de Soren cambió por completo. Toda la ira de su rostro se convirtió en el más puro terror. – Es totalmente imposible para un humano. – Lethe se levantó y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Aterrado, el mago retrocedió, alejándose de ella.

- Lethe… No… - Su piel había perdido todo el color.

- Pero tu lo has hecho solo con las uñas. Y es un corte profundo. – Todos miraban la escena extrañados y curiosos por el cambio de actitud de ambos.

- Oye, siento lo de antes, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no lo hablamos con tranquilidad? – Su voz, cada vez más temblorosa, sonaba suplicante, mientras seguía retrocediendo ante la cercanía de la laguz.

- Y esa extraña marca en la frente… - Notó como su espalda chocaba contra un tronco. Ya no podía retroceder más. Apretó con fuerza los puños, en un intento desesperado de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Una esperanza vana.

- Lethe… - Las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar sus ojos. – Por favor… No…

- Dime, Soren, ¿Cómo es que tienes los ojos rojos?

- ¡Lethe, te ordeno que te detengas! – La gata miró distraídamente a Ike. Parpadeó, y una expresión triunfal cruzó su cara durante unos segundos.

- Oh, vaya. Lo siento, mi general. No pensé que usted ya supiera que es un estigmatizado. – El silencio inundó el campamento. Los ojos de Soren se abrieron de terror. Su cuerpo, como sin vida, resbaló por el tronco hasta quedar sentado entre sus raíces. Una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla, lentamente, sin alterar la expresión de miedo en su rostro. Poco a poco, los murmullos airados empezaron a recorrer el aire. Algunos soldados gritaban indignados, mientras otros se miraban entre ellos de forma interrogante.

- Oh, Diosa. ¡Que aberración! – El rey Tibarn se dirigió a Lethe. – Exijo una explicación. ¿Es eso cierto? – La laguz sonreía de una forma macabra. Sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente hacia Soren.

- Efectivamente, majestad, es uno de los malditos. Un ser nacido de la fusión prohibida entre un humano y un laguz. Una abominación que no pertenece a ninguna del las dos razas que pueblan este mundo, condenado a ser rechazado. – Lethe continuó avanzando hacia el mago, que temblaba cada vez con más violencia. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos aterrorizados, que seguían fijos en la gata. – No eres más que un deshecho incompleto, un mal nacido. ¡Basura! ¡Eres una humillación para cualquiera que se encuentre bajo el mismo techo que tú! ¡Bum! - Mordecai le había asestado un puñetazo a Lethe, derribándola. La gata le miró sosteniéndose la mejilla, totalmente desconcertada. - ¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? - El tigre la encaró con las manos temblando de furia.

- ¿Lethe ser consciente de lo que haber hecho?

- ¿Pero que…? – En ese momento los murmullos y los gritos llegaron a sus oídos. Levantó la vista para ver a algunos de sus compañeros con la mano en la boca, desconcertados. A los todos soldados allí reunidos, indignados y alzando sus quejas hacia sus superiores. A Ike, que había salido corriendo hacia el árbol. Y entonces se fijó en Soren, que temblaba a los pies del árbol, llorando con la mirada perdida y completamente en shock. Daba la sensación de estar perdido y desorientado. Finalmente, Lethe reaccionó. Se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba el mago, donde un desesperado Ike le sacudía el hombro en un intento de que reaccionara. Pero este ni siquiera alzaba la vista. – Oh. So… Soren. Lo siento, yo… - El mago parpadeó y, ante el asombro de todos, soltó una carcajada. Era fría y disonante, como la risa de un loco. Clavó sus ojos humedecidos y temblorosos en ella. La chica se estremeció. Sonreía como un enajenado.

- ¿Lo siento? ¡Ja! Que tontería. Al fin y al cabo, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que lo que has dicho es verdad, ¿no?

- ¡Soren! ¡Eso no… ¡ - En ese momento, una piedra cruzó el aire y golpeó el tronco junta a la oreja del moreno. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡El que se haya atrevido a hacer eso que de un paso al frente! ¡AHORA!

- No te preocupes, Ike. – Soren se levantó con dificultad, la mirada en el suelo. Su cabello negro sobre la cara impedía ver la expresión de su rostro. - Estoy bien, algo nervioso quizás. Solo necesito despejarme un poco y pensar. A solas. – Y el mago se dirigió hacia el bosque y desapareció entre los árboles sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarles. Stefan se apartó de los demás y pasó por delante de Ike y Lethe.

- Si no le importa, general, le seguiré. Es peligroso pasearse a solas por estos lares, y yo soy muy bueno para evitar que me detecten. – Y también desapareció. Ike se giró hacia los soldados y miró a Titania, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Reúne a todos y cada uno de los soldados ahora mismo. Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Ike miró con furia al ejército que se había reunido ante él. Desde la tarima improvisada que habían montado podía ver el rostro de cada uno de ellos. – Muy bien. Soldados, estoy aquí para hablaros de un asunto bastante importante, y creo que todos los aquí presentes saben a que me refiero. – Alzó una piedra ante él. – Quiero saber quien ha sido y que motivo tenía para hacerlo. – Se oyeron varios murmullos desafiantes, pero fue Tanith quien habló.

- Mi general. No pretendo defender la violencia como modo de resolver los conflictos, pero creo entender el motivo de la furia de los soldados.

- Pues habla.

- Todos los aquí presentes nos hemos enrolado en esta guerra sin conocer a las personas que nos guiarían. La mayoría solo sabían que se trataba de un puñado de mercenarios que habían osado alzarse contra el reinado de Ashnard. Obedecimos las órdenes y vinimos a lo que nos pareció una misión suicida. Muchos de los presentes ni siquiera sabían que íbamos a luchar junto a laguz. – Hubo algunos murmullos de asentimiento y varios rugidos de rabia por parte de los nombrados. – Aunque no me cuento entre ellos, algunos no están de acuerdo con aunar fuerzas, pero aún así han aceptado. Pero una cosa es tener como aliado a un laguz, sabiendo de quien se trata en todo momento, y otra muy distinta descubrir que una de las persona que nos dirige, de quien tenemos que seguir órdenes, es un maldito. Ninguno de los representantes de vuestros aliados había sido informado de ese detalle. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en un comandante del que ni siquiera sabemos a que raza pertenece? Además… Ambas razas sabemos que los estigmatizados son unas criaturas extrañas a las que es mejor evitar. – Hubo un murmullo de aceptación generalizado entre los soldados. Los que se encontraban aquella mañana en la tienda de reunión se habían sentado aparte, algunos con la cabeza entre las manos sin saber que pensar, otros mirando furibundos a aquellos que habían insultado a su compañero.

- Vaya, así que eso es lo que pensáis. – Tanith pareció arrepentirse de haber pronunciado palabra. El rostro de Ike se estaba deformando por la ira. Apretaba la piedra con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de sangre brotaron de sus manos. Clavó sus ojos furiosos en la pequeña multitud que le observaba y habló. Esperaban que gritara. Pero el tono frió y pausado que utilizó era aún más aterrador. - Mientras la mayoría de vosotros estabais tranquilamente en vuestras casas ajenos a todo esto y entrenando con espaditas de madera, la persona a la que le habéis lanzado esta piedra se ha estado jugando el cuello día tras día durante un año para que este "puñado de mercenarios" pudiera enfrentarse al enemigo más grande al que nos hemos enfrentado. Esta "criatura" ha conseguido que, a pesar de nuestra escasez numérica, le pasáramos la mano por la cara al mismísimo rey Ashnard sin sufrir ni una sola baja. No es de familia noble ni adinerada. Es más, no tiene familia, así que se ha ganado el derecho a convertirse en uno de los comandantes de este ejército por sus propios medios. ¡Y si uno solo de los aquí presentes no está de acuerdo con mi decisión, sabe perfectamente como se sale de este campamento! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?! –

- Como el agua, mi general. – Stefan subió a la tarima ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Llevaba a un inconsciente Soren colgado del hombro como un saco de patatas.

- ¡Soren! – Ike miró sorprendido al espadachín. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Que está inconsciente.

- ¡Eso ya lo veo! ¿Porqué?

- Porque le he golpeado en la sien con la empuñadura de mi espada.

- ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! – Todo el campamento se quedó en silencio. - ¡Porqué has hecho tal cosa? – Stefan frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estas de broma? ¿Tú que crees? Cuando he llegado hasta él tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba apunto de rebanarse la yugular. ¿Es que acaso dudabas que fuera a hacerlo? - Ike recibió la noticia como si le acabaran de lanzar un cubo de agua fría.

- Pero… ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? – Stefan soltó una carcajada, hizo que Ike cogiera a Soren y miró a los soldados.

- Muy bien, ya que voy a tener que explicar esta obviedad, también aprovecharé para explicar a los soldados la gran pregunta que llevan haciendo desde hace un rato y que tanto les indigna. La razón de porqué no habían sido informados de ese detalle. – cogió el cuchillo de Soren y lo esgrimió como si se tratara de la tiza de un profesor. – Muy bien, señores. Hoy os voy a enseñar como se reconoce a un estigmatizado. – Como si de sus alumnos se tratasen, les señaló la marca roja que brillaba en la frente de Soren. – Esta marca no la tienen todos los estigmatizados pero, a menos que se trate de un mago, pues en tal caso puede tratarse de un pacto con un espíritu, es sin duda un mestizo. Después tenemos la edad. Envejecen más lentamente que los beorcs, sin lugar a dudas. También se pueden encontrar rasgos más sutiles y variables dependiendo del tipo de mestizaje: La capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, debilidad a la magia de viento, una piel mucho más dura… Pero hay un rasgo que es común en prácticamente todos los mestizos que os podáis cruzar. ¿Lo sujetas de espaldas, por favor? – Ike, sin entender que pretendía el espadachín, giró el cuerpo inconsciente de Soren y lo abrazó. Stefan puso una de las manos del general en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, de modo que se podía ver toda la espalda. –Así mejor, gracias. Muy bien. Nunca he visto a Soren desnudo, pero estoy convencido de que esta marca se encontrará en su espalda. – Cogió el cuchillo y rasgó la túnica del mago, luego estiró con fuerza hasta arrancar toda la ropa que cubría su espalda y se apartó, dejándola a la vista. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin respiración. La piel del muchacho estaba marcada por completo. Decenas de cicatrices la cruzaban de lado a lado entrelazándose como si de una red se tratase. Apenas se podía ver algún fragmento de aquella piel blanca intacta. – Muy bien. El chaval de la primera fila. Eres de Begnion, ¿no? Sube aquí. – Stefan volvió a adoptar su postura de profesor. El soldado, desconcertado, se situó junto al cuerpo de Soren sin poder apartar la vista de él. – Así me gusta. ¿Podrías indicar la procedencia de estas marcas de aquí? – Stefan señaló una de las cicatrices. El muchacho tragó saliva. – Son marcas de latigazos, señor.

- Exacto. Latigazos. Probablemente de la persona que se "encargó" de él cuando era pequeño. Los padres pocas veces sobreviven. Es difícil ocultar un parto, así que, cuando los vecinos se enteran… - El espadachín se pasó un dedo por el cuello. Ike se estremeció – Y claro, si el retoño sobrevive, al que le toca encargarse no le suele hacer mucha gracia. A ver, el rubito de la segunda fila. ¿De donde eres?

- De Crimea, señor.

- Perfecto. Sube aquí y dime que es esto. – El soldado de Begnion se apresuró a desaparecer en cuanto el crimeo se acercó a la tarima. El chico analizó las marcas y palideció.

- Son… Son marcas de pedradas, señor.

- Vaya, parece que todos los aquí presentes os habéis estudiado la lección. Excelente. Si os fijáis bien, podréis ver el rango de edad de los agresores por la profundidad del impacto. Esta claro que un golpe tan profundo como este no lo ha hecho un mocoso, no. Fijaos en esta marca de aquí. La forma en que se estrían los bordes demuestra que se la hicieron de muy niño, y que se ha deformado al desarrollarse su cuerpo. – Algunos de los soldados apartaron la vista, empezando a sentirse realmente culpables. - Y, por último… - Todos los presentes mantuvieron la respiración, deseando que no les hicieran acercarse. – Nuestro gran y querido rey Tibarn. Ya que ha sido el primero en mostrar sus opiniones al respecto hace un rato, ¿nos hace el honor de decir en voz alta qué es esto? – Señaló de nuevo con el cuchillo una marca concreta. El majestuoso halcón subió ágilmente a la tarima y miró la espalda desnuda de Soren. Apretó con fuerza los puños ante lo que veía. - Y bien, oh, su humilde y "comprensiva" alteza, ¿Qué ve? – El laguz bajó la vista, avergonzado por su actitud hasta entonces.

- Son garras de laguz.

- De la tribu felina, concretamente. Muy bien, su majestad. Ya puede bajar. – El laguz, nervioso, desapareció entre la multitud. - El sujeto probablemente debió nacer en Gallia. Y, a juzgar por el increíble número de cicatrices de esta índole que podemos encontrar aquí, no le tenían en gran estima. – Guardó el cuchillo en su funda y clavó sus ojos en los soldados, con una mirada que hizo temblar a más de un laguz. – Y bien. ¿Cuántos de los aquí presentes, dada la situación y la experiencia, habrían confesado su origen a cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado con él? ¡Quiero saber cuantos de vosotros os habrías atrevido a confesar lo que sin duda es una sentencia de muerte a un ejército de soldados armados hasta los dientes! ¡RESPONDED! – Los soldados se removieron nerviosos, unos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros aún con expresión sorprendida o simplemente cabizbajos. Nadie se atrevió a responder. Pocos se atrevieron a mirarle a la cara. – Lo suponía. – Stefan se giró y pasó por delante de Ike que, conmocionado, estaba cubriendo la espalda de Soren con su propia capa y lo abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria para que no cayera. Se detuvo un instante al borde de la tarima, sin mirarle. – Cuando le he seguido al bosque, le he propuesto marcharse a un refugio de mestizos que se encuentra escondido en el desierto. Le he dado un mapa y una carta de recomendación para que no tuviera ningún problema. Pero lo que me ha respondido ha hecho que me quedara sin palabras. - Ike le miraba desconcertado. – Se ha girado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y me ha dicho: "Jamás abandonaré al general Ike". Y justo después se ha intentado degollar… Ahora entiendo sus palabras. – Y bajó de la tarima. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Ike mientras apretaba contra su pecho el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Ike saltó del asiento en cuanto Rhys salió por la puerta de la habitación. El sacerdote le miró y cerró la puerta.

- Está bien. Solo tienen un golpe en la cabeza. Y agotamiento. Lo único que necesita es dormir… Aunque no parece que tenga ganas de despertarse luego. – Todos los presentes guardaron un silencio incomodo.

- Y si cuando se despierta… -

- No te preocupes por eso. Hemos quitado todos los objetos afilados de la habitación, y Mordecai está haciendo guardia. Ha dicho que se quedará con él hasta que despierte. – Lethe suspiró profundamente.

- Ese idiota… Ya le dije que se olvidara de toda esa historia, pero no me hace caso. ¡Y con un beorc, nada menos! – Ike la miró. Parecía muy abatida.

- ¿Te refieres a la estima que le tiene a Soren? ¿Tú sabes porqué es?

- Si. – Suspiró de nuevo. – Porque le recuerda a su hijo Kikima.

- ¡QUE? – Todos voltearon hacia ella. Ranulf apoyó una mano instigadora sobre su hombro.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que hoy es el día de las revelaciones sorprendentes. ¿Cómo es que el menda no sabía que Mordecai tiene un hijo? –La laguz miró la mano sobre su hombro. Estaba claro que Ranulf no la soltaría hasta que lo contara, y ella no estaba de humor para discutir.

- Porque está muerto. – El silencio recorrió la estancia. – Mordecai vivía con su mujer y su hijo en un pequeño pueblo. Un día, al volver a casa después de cazar la cena, solo encontró escombros. Habían ardido por completo. No se sabe como ni porqué, pero la cuestión es que para cuando él llegó ya era insalvable. No hizo falta buscar mucho para encontrar los dos cadáveres calcinados. – Las miradas se clavaron en la puerta tras la cual Mordecai velaba por Soren, sin que ninguno de ellos supiera que el tigre se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho del mago, llorando amargamente. – El niño apenas tenía un año. Era su único hijo.

- ¿Pero porqué Soren? – Jill había separado la vista de la puerta.

- Porque, de seguir vivo, aparentaría más o menos su edad. Y porque también tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros, como su madre. - Unos golpes en la entrada les hicieron girarse, sobresaltados.

- General, ¿se pué pasar? Ya se ha hecho el recuento de soldados. – Ike se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda y apartó la lona que le separaba del campamento.

- Puedes pasar, Nephe… - Medio campamento estaba allí plantado. - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Quesque los soldados estaban preocupaos y… No sé… Pensamos que… - El imponente cuerpo de Tibarn se plantó frente a la chica.

- Queremos saber como está el renacuajo.

- No me digáis que ahora os sentís culpables… - Ike les miró con cierto reproche. Algunos pies se removieron nerviosos. – Está perfectamente, tan solo inconsciente. En cuanto a su estado anímico, no lo sabremos hasta que no despierte, pero dudo que sea bueno. Y bien… - Silencio. - Bueno, ¿Cuántos se han ido?

- Ah, eso. Si. San largao tres soldados de Begnion. – El general se sorprendió agradablemente.

- ¿Solo tres? Vaya, estoy seguro de que eso le ayudará a relajarse. Ahora solo falta que tenga ganas de despertar.

Los rayos entraron por la ventana, iluminando su rostro. La luz se filtró por sus párpados sin permitirle seguir con su descanso. Parpadeó y estiró los brazos perezosamente. Soltó un gemido mientras se frotaba las costillas. Una silla no era el mejor sitio para dormir. Mientras se levantaba, algunos cuerpos se removieron a sus pies. Los esquivó con cuidado hasta llegar al cuarto donde dormía Soren.

- ¿Ya se ha despertado, hermano? - Mist se rascaba los ojos soñolientos.

- Ahora lo sabremos. – Y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Mist gritó con fuerza, despertando a todos los que se habían quedado allí. - ¡¡Mordecai!! – Corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, tendido en el suelo. No parecía tener ninguna herida externa.

- Está dormido. – Rhys examinó los ojos del laguz. – Parece obra de un conjuro.

- Ese no es el problema. – Shinon estaba de pie junto a la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos. - Soren se ha largado. - El viento que entraba por el ventanal abierto hacía ondear acusadoramente las cortinas.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Ese beorc idiota ha dejado inconsciente a Mordecai y se ha largado.

- Eso es imposible, Lethe. – La gata clavó sus ojos en Mist.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya he podido confirmarlo con seguridad. A Mordecai le han dormido con un bastón de sueño, y Soren solo sabe usar los de curación. – Rhys sacó un bastón de restauración. –Tengo mis dudas de que se haya ido por su propio pie.

- ¡Despertad a todo el mundo! – Ike salió del cuarto. – Quiero que registréis todo el campamento y me traigáis a los encargados de la ronda de esta noche. ¡AHORA! – La mayoría de ellos salieron corriendo a informar.

Mordecai tardó un buen rato en abrir los ojos.

- ¿General? ¿Qué pasar aquí? ¿Porqué tanta gente a mi alrededor? Mi cabeza… - Entonces pareció recordar. Se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre la cama de Soren, presumiblemente vacía. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Soren?

- No lo sabemos. – Titania ayudó a Rhys a levantarse, ya que había caído al suelo por el impulso de su paciente. – Estamos buscándolo. Te durmieron, aún no sabemos quien, y se lo llevaron. – Mordecai profirió un rugido desgarrador y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡No poder ser! Yo tener que velar por Soren. Yo no poder. No…

- Tranquilízate, Mordecai. No es culpa tuya.

- Pero… - Ranulf puso una mano conciliadora en su hombro.

- Ya has oído al general. Todos nosotros estábamos tras la puerta, y ninguno se dio cuenta.

- ¡Mi general! Hemos descubierto algo mu importante. – Nephenee traía consigo a uno de los soldados de Begnion. – El era el encargao de vigilar esta noche. Y parece que ya sabemos que ha pasao con Soren.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ya lo he dicho antes, a mi me vinieron a relevar a medianoche, y yo no vi nada.

- Dile al general quien te ha relevao.

- Pues… Fedre. – Ike pasaba la mirada del soldado a Nephenee, intentando entender que pasaba.

- ¿Y?

- General, Fedre es uno de los tres soldados que anoche ahuecaron el ala. – Todos los presentes clavaron la vista en el soldado. La misma idea se clavó en sus mentes, pero fue Ike quien le dio forma.

- Han sido ellos. –Ike se giró de nuevo hacia el interior de la tienda. – Ulki, sube lo más alto que puedas e intenta localizar la voz de Soren. Janaff, en cuanto detecte algo, localiza la ubicación del sonido. ¡Rápido!

- ¡Si! – Ambos salieron de la tienda y echaron a volar.

- Maldita sea, Soren. ¿Dónde estás?

La brisa matinal acarició su rostro. El frío empezó a colarse por sus músculos sin permitirle seguir con su descanso. Se había despertado. Deseaba tanto no haberlo hecho… La cabeza le dolía horrores y, muy a pesar suyo, seguía vivo. ¿Por qué? Empezó lentamente a recordar. Stefan le había sacudido cuando se iba a suicidar. ¡Maldito entrometido! No quería estar allí, no quería levantarse y descubrir lo que había pasado. Empezó a llorar amargamente, con miedo a abrir los ojos sin saber lo que encontraría. Se regiró, abatido e intentó cubrirse la cara con las manos… pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó levantarse, asustado. Cayó nuevamente de lado debido a las ataduras de pies y manos. Al mirar hacia arriba en busca de respuestas encontró una cara familiar. La sorpresa hizo que se olvidara de sus miedos.

- ¿¡Petrine!? – La general de Daein sonreía con suficiencia. - ¿Que demonios…? ¡Pero si yo mismo te maté!

- "Casi" me mataste, pero no te paraste a comprobar si me habías dado el golpe de gracia. Gran error. Estuve debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte durante semanas, ¿sabes? Pero yo aprecio mucho mi vida, y por eso tenía en mi pelotón los mejores curanderos. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta darle un aspecto desequilibrado. Las quemaduras que cubrían casi toda su piel acentuaban aquellos rasgos psicópatas. – Y ahora aquí te tengo. El asqueroso mago que me ha dejado marcada de por vida está indefenso ante mí, lo bastante lejos como para que nadie pueda oír tus gritos. JAJAJA. – El terror se volvió a apoderar de él. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y notó como se le revolvía el estomago. Las paredes, manchadas de sangre, estaban surcadas por docenas de cadenas. Algunos huesos, brutalmente deformados, se repartían por el suelo dándole un aire aún más macabro a aquella fría mazmorra llena de objetos metálicos que no sabía reconocer.

- Este lugar… Es la torre Gritnea, el lugar donde creábais a los feralis. – Petrine rió aún con más fuerza.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que los soldados de Begnion decían la verdad. Eres un estigmatizado. – El mago notó un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Sus propios soldados le habían vendido. Era de esperar… No, no debía hundirse. Tenía que calmarse y pensar la manera de salir de allí. Respiró profundamente.

- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Te parezco acaso un laguz? – La carcajada que soltó en aquel momento retronó por las paredes.

- ¿No me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta? – Petrine cogió una antorcha y la encendió, para luego depositarla sobre un canal de aceite que ardió hasta iluminar por completo la sala. – Los respiraderos de esta mazmorra apenas dan para iluminar una de las cadenas. Es imposible ver más allá de tus narices, subhumano. Y mucho menos distinguir una cara.

- Oh, Diosa… - En un arrebato, consciente de que no tenía escapatoria y que era imposible ocultar su condición, rompió las ataduras de sus piernas con un arañazo, se levantó de un salto y arremetió contra su opresora. Sin grimorio, sin ningún tipo de arma que pudiera ayudarle y consciente de que aún tenía las manos atadas, clavó las uñas en su cara y concentró todas sus fuerzas en hacerla arder. Una pequeña llama surgió de la piel de Petrine, que gritó y se retorció por el dolor. Cogió su lanza y la clavó en el costado del mago, quien por fin deshizo su presa.

- ¡Agh! – La herida empezó a sangrar mientras se la sujetaba con fuerza con las manos, intentando sacar el arma.

- Otra vez. Has intentado quemarme viva de nuevo… - La general destilaba veneno en cada palabra. Respirando con dificultad y temblando de ira, empezó a mover de un lado a otro su lanza, haciendo que gritara con más fuerza. – Maldito subhumano insolente… Pienso hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido. – Arrancó el arma de su costado y le golpeó fuertemente con el pié. Soren rodó varios metros, dejando un rastro carmesí. - No pararé hasta conseguir que me supliques que acabe con tu miserable existencia. ¡Y aún entonces pienso seguir torturándote! – Le clavó el tacón con fuerza hasta hacerle gritar. – Te mereces que tus propios soldados te abandonaran. Ja, en cuanto supieron lo que eras, se largaron por patas. Y cuando los encontramos, no tuvieron ningún problema en venderte para salvar su pellejo. - Se agachó junto a él y le sujetó fuerte por el cuello, para luego levantarle con fuerza. El mago boqueó en busca de aire hasta que ella le arremetió contra la pared. Cogió uno de los hierros y lo metió entre las llamas hasta que adquirió un color anaranjado. Soren clavó los ojos en aquel hierro candente mientras notaba como el sudor empapaba su cuerpo. Petrine paseó la barra por delante de sus ojos, disfrutando de su expresión de miedo. – Se han girado las tornas, gusano. – Y clavó el hierro en la herida de Soren.

- ¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ulki giró la cabeza de golpe, clavando su mirada en algún punto lejano. - ¡Janaff! – El otro halcón se acercó. - ¿Qué hay en aquella dirección, en el bosque? – El laguz entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

– Pueeeeeess, un pequeño río, un claro y la torre esa de los Feralis, ¿porqué? – El rostro de Ulki palideció. - No… Ulki, no me digas que…. ¡IKE! – Los dos halcones descendieron en picado, ignorando el hecho de que la totalidad del campamento había escuchado su grito.

- ¿Qué pasa, Janaff? ¿Habéis localizado a Soren? – Ulki parecía incapaz de decir palabra.

- Ulki ha oído a Soren en la torre de los feralis.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué has oído? – El halcón seguía cabizbajo. - ¡Habla!

- Gritos… - No se atrevía a mirar al general a la cara. – He oído un grito desgarrador de dolor. Y ahora que he localizado su voz, sigo oyéndole gritar. Es como… si le estuvieran torturando. - Su voz se apagó. Ike permaneció con la cabeza gacha durante unos segundos.

- Oscar.

- Si.

- Préstame tu caballo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ir a la torre. Traeré de vuelta a Soren aunque tenga que llevarme a un ejército entero por delante. – Sus ojos mostraban la ira que le carcomía, pero no se amilanaron.

- Pues me temo que se te han adelantado. – Oscar señaló tras de sí. Titania llegó al galope y le tendió una mano a su general.

- Sube. Es hora de poner las cosas en su sitio. – Asintió con la cabeza y montó.

- Ulki. Janaff. Os necesitaré para localizar su ubicación exacta. Los demás vigilad el campamento. – Y empezaron a galopar.

Salieron del campamento y cabalgaron hasta llegar al bosque. – Janaff, divísanos una ruta segura y rápida.

- ¡Hecho! – En ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo sobresalía de la espalda de los halcones. Concentró la vista lo mejor que pudo y…

- ¡Mist! ¡Rolf! ¿Qué hacéis ahí escondidos? – Oscar, que llevaba a la grupa a Boyd, se situó a su lado.

- ¿Tu que crees? Ir a rescatar a Soren.

- Deja de hacerte el héroe, niñato, que los demás no nos chupamos el dedo. – No necesitaba flechas. Shinon era capaz de perforarle la nuca con la mirada aún desde el caballo de Kieran.

- Además, necesitarás ayuda si todavía queda algún feralis. – Jill salió de la nube en la que se escondía, llevando a una divertida Mia que añadió:

- Y si Soren está malherido, necesitará que Rhys le cure. – Y señaló al pegaso de Elincia, donde un Rhys de un color extrañamente verde se aferraba a la princesa temiendo por su vida.

- Más bien necesita que le curen a él… - Ike se llevó una mano a la cara. – Está bien. Antes de que me ponga realmente nervioso, volved al campamento.

- ¡JA! Que te crees tú eso, beorc arrogante. - El peliazul miró de forma incrédula a Lethe; a Mordecai, cuyo rostro dejaba bien claro que pensaba ir aunque fuera solo, y a Ranulf, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

- ¡¿Pero es que ha venido medio campamento o qué?!

- Escucha, cabezón. Si Soren está en este berenjenal es por culpa mía, así que pienso ir allí a salvarle el culo le parezca bien o no al señorito. ¿Estamos? – Ike miró la expresión de determinación en cada uno de sus compañeros y suspiró.

- Está bien. Me rindo. Pero como alguno de vosotros resulte herido, juro que me encargaré personalmente de remataros.

La lluvia caía tristemente por la reja de la mazmorra. Un espeso silencio, tan solo roto por el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer, lo inundaba todo.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que por fin te has cansado de hacerte el gallito, ¿eh? - Soren no hizo ademán de escucharla. El cabello lacio le caía sobre la cara, remarcando sus ojos inexpresivos. Allí, postrado a los pies de Petrine y con el brazo en un ángulo extraño mientras su rostro de porcelana miraba el vacío, semejaba una muñeca que alguien hubiera abandonado. – Aunque es una pena. Me gustaba oírte gritar de dolor. – La mujer le atestó una nueva patada que le hizo rodar varios metros, pero el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó. – Aunque esta claro que voy a tener que hacer algo más que torturarte para oír de nuevo esos deliciosos gritos.

- ¡Señora Petrine! Ya hemos encontrado lo que pidió. – Uno de los soldados de Daein se acercó corriendo y le extendió una botellita a la general.

- ¡Perfecto! Justo a tiempo, soldado. – Se giró hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado que reposaba a sus pies. - ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes que es esto? – El mago no respondió. - ¿No? Pues te aseguro que, una vez lo descubras, nunca lo olvidarás. – Cogió a Soren por el pelo y tiró hacia atrás para poder ver su cara. Le abrió la boca con facilidad y le introdujo la obertura de la botella. En cuanto el líquido ardiente bajó por su garganta, el delgado cuerpo del muchacho empezó a retorcerse con violencia. Las carcajadas de Petrine resonaron por las frías paredes de piedra y Soren empezó a gritar de nuevo.

- Bueno, ya basta por ahora. Será mejor que nos resguardemos de la lluvia y comamos algo. Si allí hay soldados no nos conviene desmayarnos en pleno combate por inanición. – El séquito se detuvo y se guareció bajo un conjunto de árboles especialmente frondosos.

- Oye, Ulki. Te veo un poco raro. – Mist bajó de su montura y le miró con preocupación.

- … -

- Debes estar hambriento. Ahora mismo Oscar y yo os prepararemos algo lleno de energía. ¡Ya verás como así te encuentras mucho mejor!

- … - Los mercenarios se sentaron mientras Boyd y Kieran cortaban algo de leña y conseguían, no sin un gran esfuerzo, encender una pequeña hoguera. Pronto el olor a carne asada les calmó a todos. Menos a Ulki. El laguz estaba cada vez más nervioso y se había sentado en un rincón clavando las garras en el suelo.

- ¡Muy bien! La carne ya esta lista. – Oscar y Mist empezaron a repartir la comida bajo la hambrienta mirada de sus compañeros. Hacía ocho horas que habían partido y aún no habían probado bocado. Ike se levantó y llamó la atención de los demás.

- Comed lo necesario y preparaos. Cuando hayamos terminado partiremos de inmediato. – Todos respondieron con energía.

- Te he preparado la carne poco hecha. Janaff dice que os gusta más así. – Ulki ni siquiera miró el plato que le ofrecía el peliverde. Había empezado a sudar y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Ulki! Tienes que comer o si no enfermarás. – Mist le puso el plato en las manos, pero le temblaban tanto que se le cayó. Miró nervioso la carne en el suelo y se llevó lentamente las manos a los oídos, como si se los intentara tapar para no oír nada.

- ¿Ulki? ¿Qué te pasa? – Los demás se habían acercado a mirar.

-…- El halcón estaba cada vez más nervioso.

- ¡Ulki!

-…-

- ¡Responde! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Que deje de gritar ya! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TORTURAS LE ESTÁN HACIENDO PARA QUE GRITE DE ESA MANERA?! – Todos se quedaron en silencio, observándole boquiabiertos. Y entonces pareció darse cuenta de que había gritado. Miró a Mist, que sostenía los trozos de carne con ojos llorosos, totalmente aterrorizada. – Oh, vaya. Lo siento. Creo… Creo que he perdido los nervios. – Ike se adelantó y le miró a los ojos.

- Dijiste que había dejado de gritar.

- S-si, pero hace cosa de una hora los gritos empezaron de nuevo, mucho más fuertes, y desde entonces… ¡Oh! Ha cesado.

- ¿Ha dejado de gritar?

- S-si.

- ¿Cómo eran los gritos? ¿Eran muy diferentes de la primera vez?

- Eran mucho más fuertes. Y agónicos. Era como si le estuvieran quemando las entrañas… Era tan… desgarrador…

- … Creo que prefería cuando gritaba. Al menos así sabíamos que estaba vivo. ¡Mercenarios! Volved a las monturas. Me temo que tendremos que comer por el camino. ¡Adelante!

Cuando llegaron a la plaza de la torre, las monturas sin aliento de tanto correr, un pequeño comité de bienvenida les estaba esperando. Las negras armaduras de Daein brillaban amenazadoramente

- ¡Mercenarios! ¡A mí! – La respuesta no se hizo de esperar. Cuando la espada de su general cayó sobre el primer infante armado, se abalanzaron con furia desatada contra el enemigo. Tras cientos de batallas, después de haber luchado contra feralis y generales, ningún atisbo de duda o de debilidad les hacía tambalearse. Una de las flechas de Shinon derribó a un paladín, que acechaba a Kieran mientras descargaba el golpe de gracia contra uno de sus enemigos. El pelirrojo se giró hacia su general y señaló a Rolf, que derribaba uno tras otro a sus enemigos.

- ¡Eh, capitán de pacotilla! Nos los estamos cepillando como a gusanos.

- Si, este batallón es realmente pequeño. Vamos a tenerlo fácil para llegar a la puerta.

- ¿Tú estás tonto o es que Soren era todo tu cerebro? ¡Es demasiado fácil! ¡Por la Diosa, ¿no te parece extraño que no haya un solo arquero?! – Ike miró el campo de batalla. Rhys curaba con su bastón una herida en el brazo de Mia. El sacerdote era quien siempre recibía los disparos de flechas, ya que Rolf y Boyd se encargaban de que nadie se acercara a él. Pero no había recibido ni un solo ataque. El peliazul reflexionó unos instantes.

- No sabremos que pasa hasta que no lleguemos a la torre. Si es una emboscada, ya es demasiado tarde para huir de ella. Solo nos queda continuar adelante. – Shinon soltó un gemido de frustración mientras su general seguía avanzando blandiendo a Ragnell sobre la cabeza de sus enemigos.

- Oh, Diosa. ¿Porqué me alistaría a esta panda de suicidas? – Y disparó una flecha contra el último de los soldados. Cuando su armadura tocó el suelo. Se hizo el silencio. Ike avanzó hasta él, le cogió por el cuello y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos. El soldado se retorcía de dolor.

- ¿Dónde está el mago? – Intentó darle una patada, pero el lord la paró con la mano libre. - ¿Dónde está? ¡Contesta!

- Esta conmigo. – Petrine estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios. Los mercenarios no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- ¡Tú! No puede ser. ¡Estabas muerta! – La daenita se encogió de hombros. Sujetaba en su mano el extremo de una cadena.

- Últimamente me lo dicen mucho, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué has hecho con Soren? – Una docena de arqueros salieron de la torre y se dispusieron detrás de su general.

- Es curioso que me preguntes eso. Precisamente quería enseñaros a mi nueva… "mascota". – Tiró con fuerza de la cadena y un cuerpo salió tropezando de la torre, cayendo junto a los pies de Petrine. El encadenado se puso de rodillas con dificultad y allí se quedó, inmóvil. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos como los de una muñeca.

- Oh, Diosa… - Mist dejó caer su bastón al suelo, pero nadie se percató de ello. Ike cerró el puño, en un esfuerzo de que le dejara de temblar, y dio un paso hacia la criatura. En ese instante, todos los arqueros prepararon sus flechas. Ike se paró.

- … ¿Soren? – Ni siquiera se inmutó. La sangre que brotaba de sus heridas resbalaba por su ropa desgarrada hasta manchar las frías baldosas de piedra de un color carmesí, pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

- No puede oírte. – Petrine apartó el pelo de Soren de su cara. La cinta que normalmente sujetaba sus cabellos había desaparecido, y ahora caían lacios por su espalda y por su pecho. La general cogió su barbilla con la mano y apretó su mejilla contra la suya, como si de un peluche se tratase. – Ahora es mi muñeco. No siente nada, no ve nada. Ha cerrado su corazón a todo aquello que lo rodea y ha renunciado a vivir. – Se apartó de él y cogió su lanza. – Al fin y al cabo fuisteis vosotros, sus propios compañeros, los que lo repudiasteis y vendisteis al enemigo.

- ¡No!

- Y ahora ya no escucha tu voz, general Ike. Ni las ordenes que se le puedan dar. Ni los gritos y súplicas que le podáis hacer. No escuchará nada. – Clavó la punta de su lanza en la mejilla de Soren, moviéndola al ritmo de su voz. – Absolutamente… ¡Nada! – Como una lágrima, la sangre empezó a resbalar por su mejilla. Soren cayó de lado por el impulso. Pero ni siquiera aquello hizo que su expresión sufriera el más mínimo cambio.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¡Pienso hacerte picadillo!!

- ¡Boyd, quieto! – El luchador frenó de golpe, haciendo oscilar su hacha.

- ¿Porqué? ¡¿Es que acaso tienes miedo a las flechas?!

- Las flechas no nos apuntan a nosotros. – Boyd lo miró sorprendido y se giró hacia la torre. Las flechas estaban encaradas hacia el mago. Petrine había tirado de nuevo de la cadena y, como si de un juguete se tratase, Soren se había quedado allí, de rodillas, mirando todavía al vacío. La general soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Maldita sea! Si al menos reaccionara a nuestros gritos…

- No os preocupéis. Puede que vuestro pequeño todavía recuerde lo que es sentir algo… como, por ejemplo, el miedo. – Y sacó un pequeño frasquito de cristal. Petrine removió el translúcido contenido ante la cara de Soren. La reacción fue inmediata. Sus inexpresivos ojos carmesí se abrieron en una mueca de terror y, antes de que ninguno de los arqueros tuviera tiempo de tensar el arco, se impulsó hacia delante con un salto y empezó a bajar las escaleras. La primera flecha cercenó el aire con un silbido agudo, para luego clavarse en la junta tras su rodilla. El mago perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero, antes de que tocara el suelo, Petrine tiró fuertemente de la cadena, cogió a Soren por el pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia. El chico profirió un grito ahogado que la general aprovecho para introducir la obertura de la botella en su boca. Acto seguido, se la tapó fuertemente con la mano. Los mercenarios gritaron, pero las flechas apuntaban de nuevo hacia él. Soren se retorció, pataleó, giró el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado de soltarse y escupir aquel brebaje horrible. Pero su debilitado y frágil cuerpo nada podía contra los fuertes brazos de su captora. Con el corazón en un puño, sus compañeros vieron como el ardiente líquido bajaba finalmente por su garganta. Su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse. Sus ojos se cerraron. Soren quedó inmóvil en los brazos de Petrine.

- ¡¡Maldita zorra!! ¿¡Que le has hecho a nuestro compañero!?

- Mia, baja el arma. Todavía está vivo. – La espadachina detuvo su avance ante las órdenes de su capitán, pero no bajó la espada.

- ¡No lo seguirá si no…! - La chica calló al ver las manos de Ike. Estaba temblando de rabia. Sus ojos eran como llamas azules, coléricas pero implacables.

- Petrine, no se que pretendes ni me importa. Devuélvenos a nuestro estratega o, si no, lo interpretaremos como que tienes intención de matarlo. Y te aseguro que entonces no tendremos la más mínima piedad contigo. – El veneno de su voz hizo que algunos de los arqueros empezaran a temblar, pero la sonrisa de Petrine no se movió un ápice.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que lo tenga yo? Está bien. Puedes quedártelo si quieres. – Y lanzó el cuerpo inerte de Soren escaleras abajó. El mago cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, su rostro blanquecino mirando al cielo. Durante unos segundos nadie se movió, pero los arqueros habían bajado sus armas. Al percatarse de ello, Ike se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¡Soren! Soren, ¿puedes oírme? – No obtuvo respuesta. – Ey, Soren, estoy aquí. Hemos venido a buscarte. Nos volvemos al campamento. – La voz le temblaba de miedo. Aún de rodillas, pasó un brazo por su pecho y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él. Le cogió por la cintura, en un intento de darle algo de calor, y le abrazó con fuerza, notando la frágil espalda del muchacho contra su pecho. No había la más mínima reacción. - ¡Vamos, Soren! ¡Dime algo! ¡Lo que sea! – Apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del mago e hizo que sus mejillas se tocaran. – Por favor, Soren. No te vayas. Por favor… - Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre del muchacho. Y entonces toda la tristeza del corazón de Ike desapareció. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo el dolor mezclarse con el odio, y clavó sus ojos en Petrine. Su mirada en llamas clamaba venganza. Por primera vez, ante esos ojos coléricos, la sonrisa de Petrine se tambaleó. - ¿Qué le has hecho? – La general cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a sonreír. - ¡CONTESTA!

- Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas, novato. No le he hecho nada. Solo le he dado un… empujoncito.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – El cuerpo de Soren se removió ligeramente en los brazos de su general.

- ¿Ike? – Sorprendido, bajo la vista. Los ojos rojos del mago le miraban desconcertados. - ¿He muerto ya? – El peliazul sonrió aliviado.

- No, claro que no. Estas vivo. Aunque creo que te has roto un brazo. Ja, ja. – Pero la mirada asustada del mago le borró la sonrisa.

- Oh, no. No, no, no. Yo debería estar muerto.

- ¿Pero que demonios estás diciendo?

- ¡Que tendría que haberme muerto! No… ¡Agh!

- Soren, deja de moverte. ¡Estás herido! No…

- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Si os quedáis aquí solo os haré daño! ¡¡Suéltame!! – El mago empujó con todas sus fuerzas y rodó un par de metros, alejándose de Ike. Estaba sudando y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Soren, me estás asustando.

- ¡¡VETE!! – El cuerpo del mago empezó a convulsionarse. Clavó las uñas con fuerza en el suelo y se puso de rodillas, gritando de dolor. Todos miraron conmocionados como se retorcía con furia y gritaba como si le estuvieran torturando. Finalmente, volvió a quedar inerte en el suelo

- ¡Soren! – Ike corrió hacia su amigo y le cogió por el hombro, asustado. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más. Una garra se clavó en su mano, haciéndole gritar. A pesar del brazo roto, a pesar de todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, Soren se puso en pié sin dificultad. Ike se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que su amigo había querido decirle. El mago cogió con una mano el cuello del peliazul y, con una fuerza que jamás le hubieran creído, le levantó del suelo.

- ¡Soren, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! – Boyd avanzó hacia ellos, observando atónito como el muchacho mantenía en el aire a su general con un solo brazo, asfixiándole. El lord boqueaba intentando respirar, mientras intentaba soltar la garra que le aprisionaba. - ¡Basta! – Se abalanzó sobre ellos para intentar separarles, pero Soren le apartó con un codazo, lanzándole contra el suelo. El luchador lo miró sorprendido, y entonces se dio cuenta. Unos ojos inyectados en sangre, coléricos y fuera de sí, le observaban desde el antaño impasible rostro de su estratega. Unos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos asomaban de sus labios. Los enormes desgarrones de su ropa dejaban ver unas marcas negras que surcaban su piel desnuda. Las garras, afiladas como cuchillas, se aferraban a la garganta de Ike con una fuerza imposible para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Aquel no era Soren.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no os gusta mi nueva mascota? ¿No teníais tantas ganas de llevároslo? Pues es todo vuestro. – Los mercenarios miraban el cuerpo transformado de Soren sin saber que hacer. ¿Debían atacarle? Pero en ese estado, ¿pararía de luchar mientras estuviera vivo? Lethe cayó de rodillas, desesperada, y pronunció las palabras que todos estaban temiendo oír.

- Le ha… Le ha convertido en un feralis. – La laguz empezó a llorar, totalmente consternada.

- ¡Pero eso es una tontería! Los feralis son laguz, ¡y Soren es un beorc!

- Te equivocas, Rolf. – El arquero miró a su hermano. – Si Soren se ha metido en este lío es, precisamente, porque corre sangre laguz por sus venas.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¡Te voy a hacer picadillo, mala puta!! – Titania se lanzó al galope contra los soldados de Daein. Completamente fuera de si, gritaba encolerizada mientras blandía el hacha hacia sus enemigos. Pero no llegó a las escaleras. Soren, con una rapidez animal, lanzó a su general por los aires y embistió contra la paladín, derribándola del caballo. - ¡Aaaaaah! – El feralis clavó las uñas en su pecho y le arrancó la coraza, dispuesto a despedazarla.

- ¡Déjala! – El hacha de Boyd le hizo saltar hacia atrás esquivando su trayectoria. – Soren, ¡somos nosotros! ¿Es que no nos reconoces?

- No. – Ike estaba en el suelo, totalmente conmocionado. Sus ojos miraban al vacío, desamparados. No se movió ni desvió la vista cuando Soren se abalanzó sobre el luchador y le clavó los colmillos en el brazo. Ambos cuerpos rodaron sobre la fría piedra de la plaza hasta que Boyd consiguió coger su hacha de acero. El tigre saltó hacia atrás con agilidad y se situó frente a las escaleras. A cuatro patas sobre el suelo, con la cola negra erguida y enseñando los colmillos quedó claro que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie llegara hasta la torre. Petrine soltó una nueva carcajada. Ike reaccionó por fin. Las risas de aquella mujer empezaban a ponerle realmente furioso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece el resultado? La sangre de laguz le proporciona la fuerza y las afiladas armas de las que dispondría un tigre. Pero su cuerpo y su mente de beorc le permiten mantener su agilidad y velocidad en estado puro, sin perder lo más mínimo por culpa del gran tamaño de esos felinos. Y además su mente es más analítica y ataca a puntos vitales de una forma meditada, no a lo loco como los laguz de pura raza. ¡Es el feralis perfecto!

- ¡Mierda! Pues si no podemos con él, lo rodearemos. – Kieran trotó hacia la torre y saltó ágilmente por encima del mago. - ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora como piensas defenderte?

- ¿Defenderme? ¿Para qué? – El feralis saltó ágilmente sobre la espalda de Kieran y clavó las uñas con fuerza. El caballo se encabritó.

- ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! – Los mercenarios se abalanzaron hacia las escaleras, pero Soren no se dejó intimidar. Lanzó a Kieran hacia el suelo y se impulsó haciendo la rueda por encima de su espalda para golpear con el talón la nuca de Mia, que se desplomó. Cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, extendió los brazos hacia los lados y clavó las garras en el estomago de Rolf y Shinon, para luego coger impulso con su propio cuerpo y lanzarlos por los aires. Entonces cogió carrerilla, saltó sobre el caballo de Kieran, rebotó y clavó las uñas en el muslo del wyvern de Jill, que se encabritó y tiró a su dueña. Se soltó antes de que el animal le atacara, pero Ulki vio su oportunidad. Aprovechando que el mago estaba en el aire, se abalanzó en picado sobre Petrine, dispuesto a atravesarla con su pico. Notó la sangre manchar su cara, pero no hubo ningún grito de dolor. El pico del laguz había atravesado la mano de Soren que, en pié y con los brazos estirados, había frenado el impacto y protegido a la general.

- Ya os lo había dicho. Es el feralis perfecto. – Ulki aleteó hacia atrás, alejándose del zarpazo del mestizo. Este se cogió con fuerza el hombro. El impacto le había descolocado el omoplato. Pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, el inmenso cuerpo de Mordecai lo derribó. Las potentes patas del tigre se apoyaron en sus hombros, inmovilizándole.

- Mantener ocupado todo el tiempo que pueda. ¡Atacar ahora! – Janaff se lanzó en picado sobre Petrine, que dejó ir un grito y empuñó su lanza. Una pequeña lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el halcón. Soren se retorcía, clavaba las uñas con todas sus fuerzas en la carne del laguz, pero este no se inmutaba… ni se defendía. Lethe reaccionó por fin, esquivó las flechas de los soldados, saltó por encima de Mordecai y mordió el hombro de la general.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No creáis que os vais a salir con la vuestra, escoria crimea! – Las llamas de su lanza atravesaron el cielo en dirección a Mordecai, pero este no hizo amago de esquivarlas. Se mantuvo en su posición, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos enloquecidos de Soren. Unas pequeñas lágrimas azules se perdían en su pelaje.

- Mordecai no dejar que Soren sufrir más. – Su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor cuando el fuego cubrió su cuerpo. El feralis aprovechó la oportunidad, se escurrió del abrazo del tigre, lo cogió por la nuca y le dio un cabezazo en la sien. El laguz cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Mordecai! ¡Mierda! – Lethe desvió la mirada justo el tiempo para que una flecha le atravesara el costado. Lanzó un fuerte rugido y derribó a dos arqueros de un golpe. Miró a su alrededor. Janaff, Kieran, Shinon y Rolf estaban inconscientes, y la mayoría de los mercenarios se habían alejado para que Rhys y Elincia pudieran curar sus heridas, que sangraban profusamente.

- ¡Oh, joder! ¡General, reaccione! – Ike no se había movido durante toda la batalla. Permanecía de rodillas ante las escaleras, en shock.

- Muy bien, asquerosa subhumana. Ahora solo quedas tú. ¿Crees que podrás contra nosotros? – Lethe rugió de nuevo y se lanzó al ataque. Petrine hizo girar su lanza. Soren colocó de nuevo su hombro con un fuerte crujido y corrió hacia las dos mujeres.

- ¡¡BASTAAAA!! – Los tres se pararon en secos, sorprendidos por aquel grito. Ike se había levantado. – Basta. – Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- General, tenemos que…

- Quédate a un lado, Lethe.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es una orden. – La laguz se retiró de mala gana. – Soren. Deja de luchar. – Todos los presentes le miraron, convencidos de que se había vuelto loco.

- ¡Ja! Esa si que es buena, general de pacotilla. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Soren es un feralis y…

- Soren no es un laguz.

- ¿Qué? – El crimeo empezó a subir por las escaleras. Soren gruñó.

- No eres un laguz. Puede que lo lleves en la sangre, pero no lo eres. – Señaló con la mano a sus compañeros. – No les has atacado a la desesperada como los feralis. Has atacado pensando en sus reacciones, con un plan, de forma precisa y… No has matado a ninguno de ellos. – El rostro de Petrine se torció en una mueca de preocupación. Era verdad. Podría haberlos hecho pedazos, pero estaban todos vivos. ¿Por qué? Aquello iba mal. Se dispuso a lanzarse contra el general cuando notó algo frío y afilado en su espalda.

- No te muevas o te ensarto con mi hacha, zorra. – Titania sonrió a Ike, incitándole a continuar.

- No los has matado porque aún conservas un resquicio de ti mismo, ¿verdad? – Ike alargó una mano, intentando acariciar el rostro de su amigo, que retrocedió, nervioso. – Tu parte beorc aún sigue intacta. Despiértala. Se que puedes oírme. – Cuando los dedos del peliazul rozaron la mejilla del mestizo, este la apartó de un manotazo, clavó las uñas en su pecho y lo tiró al suelo, cargando su peso sobre él para que no pudiera escapar. Acercó sus afiladas uñas al cuello de Ike, pero este no se defendió. Se limitó a mirarle a los ojos. – No puedo hacerme una idea de lo mucho que debes haber sufrido, estoy seguro. Sé que Petrine te debe haber torturado hasta la extenuación, ¡sé que tienes miedo! Te has encerrado en ti mismo y por eso el veneno te ha afectado tanto. – Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Soren hasta juntarse con las que ya humedecían las mejillas de su general. La mano le temblaba, sin decidirse a dar el golpe de gracia. – Has perdido la razón porque ya no querías seguir luchando, porque habías perdido toda esperanza. Pero se que eres fuerte, Soren. Y si alguna vez dudas de ello, si en algún momento te quedas sin fuerzas para luchar, no importa, porque nosotros lucharemos por ti. – Los ojos del mago se movieron rápidamente, de forma nerviosa, inspeccionando su alrededor como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de todo lo que le rodeaba. Los mercenarios le miraban, preocupados y heridos. Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos. – Y si no, ¿Por qué crees que me han seguido toda esta panda de acoplados si no es para llevarte de vuelta? – El feralis cerró los ojos. Parecía asustado. Ike puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y soltó la cinta que cubría su frente. – Vaya. Ya vuelves a estar con todo el pelo en la cara. Tiene que ser muy incómodo, ¿no crees? – Recogió la larga melena negra entre sus manos y la ató suavemente con su cinta. – Así está mejor. - La mano de Soren bajó hasta el suelo, su otra garra se separó del pecho del beorc. – Venga, Soren. Volvamos a casa. – El mago se quedó mirando unos instantes la sonrisa de su general. Era cálida y sincera.

- ¡Ni hablar! – En un gesto veloz, Petrine se libró de su captor y se lanzó airadamente sobre los dos criemos. - ¡No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de esta, Ike! ¡¡Muere!! – La lanza se paró en el aire. Petrine intentó moverla, pero era inútil. - ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, estúpido subhumano?!

- Yo no soy un subhumano. – Soren volteó lentamente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Petrine. La general, por primera vez desde que viera el emblema de fuego, empezó a temblar. Aquella mirada no era la mirada serena y despectiva de Soren, ni la mirada llena de locura e ira de un feralis. No despedía odio, ira o miedo. Era la mirada de un depredador, de alguien que había vivido las miserias del mundo y había sobrevivido. De un cazador que anhelaba hacerse con su presa sin importarle nada más. Iba a vengarse de Petrine, y ella sabía que disfrutaría haciéndolo. Aterrada, soltó la lanza y echó a correr hacia la torre, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida. Soren subió las escaleras de un salto, esquivó los cuerpos heridos que había a sus pies y asestó una patada en la puerta de la torre justo antes de que se cerrara. Cazador y presa se miraron unos instantes antes de que el mago la abriera de un empujón. Oyeron como Petrine seguía corriendo por el interior de la torre mientras Soren desaparecía tras ella haciendo restallar su cola contra la antigua arcada de piedra. Se oyeron carreras, golpes, el sonido de uñas desgarrando el aire. Finalmente, los gritos agónicos de la general cubrieron el patio. Luego solo quedó el silencio. Se quedaron allí, esperando, quien sabe si fueron horas o tan solo minutos. Demasiado conmocionados con todo lo ocurrido para reaccionar. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, Ike se puso en pie y entró en la torre. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Los pasos provocaron un eco solitario en las paredes. Silencio. Un nuevo eco de pasos y el general salió de nuevo llevando una figura pequeña y oscura en sus brazos. Bajó los escalones y depositó el magullado cuerpo de Soren a los pies de Rhys, que sacó rápidamente su bastón. El silencio era tan denso que se podía cortar. Poco a poco, los ojos carmesí se fueron abriendo. La luz intensa del bastón le cegó.

- ¡Oh! Una luz. Vaya, parece que ahora sí estoy muerto. – Boyd no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El mago se intentó incorporar, aturdido, e Ike le sostuvo con una mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te has vuelto a desmayar y… bueno, sigues teniendo rayas. – Se miraron un instante, aún parecía bastante confuso y hablaba como si tuviera las respuestas grabadas a fuego, por inercia. Como el que se despierta de una pesadilla y aún no está muy seguro de quien es ni donde se encuentra.

- Al parecer el veneno de feralis está hecho únicamente para laguz de sangre pura. Reaccionó a mi sangre laguz y me dio más poder. Ha modificado mi cuerpo, pero no mi voluntad. Se ha quedado a medias. – Parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar a su alrededor. Su vista se posó distraídamente en Lethe, que no lo pudo soportar más.

- Tú… Tú… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Llorando a mares, se abalanzó sobre Soren y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta hacerle gritar de dolor. – Me… me pensaba que estabas muerto, o que te íbamos a tener que matar, o… o… sniff. Lo siento mucho, Soren. Yo no quería provocar todo esto, no quería que te hicieran daño. Lo siento, no… ¡Buaaaaa! – Soren se quedó tumbado bajo el cuerpo de la laguz, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la misma cara que hubiera puesto si Ashnard les hubiera devuelto Crimea con una tarjeta de disculpas y envuelta en un lazo rosa. Boyd y Oscar le quitaron a la lacrimógena Lethe de encima.

- Vaya susto nos has pegado, idiota. Un poco más y me da un infarto. – El luchador removió el ya de por si despeinado pelo del mago. – ¡Ay! Mist, ¿que haces?

- Aparta, hombre. ¿No ves que aún está herido? Hay que cerrarle todas las heridas posibles y entablillarle el brazo. ¡Anda, mira, Rolf! ¡Aún tiene rabo!

- Ja, ja. Pues le queda bien y todo. – El pobre mago no sabía donde mirar. Ike sonrió al darse cuenta que ponía la misma cara de atontado que el día que se hizo mercenario. De repente, el labio de Soren empezó a temblar ligeramente. Una sensación de deja-vu hizo que el general intuyera como iba a acabar aquello.

- Pero… Pero yo os he herido. A todos. No… ¡Ay! – El arco de Shinon le golpeó la cabeza.

- No te creas tan fuerte como para ser capaz de hacernos verdadero daño, mocoso. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara de tonto, que me da grima!

- Shinon tiene razón. No te preocupes. Además, cualquier herida habría merecido la pena con tal de ver a esa zorra asquerosa corriendo cagada de miedo, ¡Ja!

- Definitivamente, Titania, la presencia de Petrine es una mala influencia para ti.

- De verdad… - Todos miraron a Soren, sorprendidos por lo tembloroso de su voz. - ¿De verdad habéis venido porque queríais que volviera? – Todos sonrieron. Mia le clavó un dedo en la frente, divertida.

- ¿De verdad crees que existe alguna otra razón para que semejante banda de tíos raros haya venido a este antro perdido en el culo del mundo? – Parecía que al pobre mago se le fueran a salir los ojos de las órbitas de tanto abrirlos. Entonces los labios le empezaron a temblar de nuevo, los ojos se le cerraron y, ante la mirada totalmente atónita de sus compañeros, rompió a llorar aún más fuerte que Lethe. Ike soltó una carcajada.

- Lo sabia… - Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el pobre muchacho se frotaba los ojos como un niño pequeño. Ver al frío, antipático y severo Soren allí sentado con un aspecto tan frágil y adorable era algo que no acababan de procesar. Elincia se arrodilló ante el mago y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco. Uno de esos pañuelos con una punta bordada en blanco que llevan absolutamente todas las princesas en alguna parte de su atuendo.

- Oye, Soren. Si el veneno de feralis no te ha hecho efecto, ¿como es que al principio protegías a Petrine? – El mago hipó un par de veces y se secó los ojos con el reverso de la mano.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso. sniff Supongo que fue por eso que Petrine primero me torturó. Quizás pensó que no me afectaría del todo y por eso primero quiso anularme por completo. sniff Cuando me dio aquella cosa asquerosa por primera vez, a mí ya me daba igual lo que me pasara. sniff No me lo dio mucho antes de que vosotros llegarais, ¿sabéis? Después de todo lo pasado en el campamento, y tras varias horas ahí dentro… - Tragó saliva. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. –Yo… Yo solo pensaba en morirme, me… me encerré en mi mismo, solo quería que todo acabara. Pero Petrine no dejó nada afilado a mi alcance. Después de las palizas me curaba las heridas, y luego las volvía a abrir. Al final no sentía nada. Mi cuerpo seguía consciente, si, pero era como una cáscara vacía, como si mi mente estuviera en otra parte, encerrada en un cuarto oscuro y silencioso. No sentía nada, ni quería sentirlo… Supongo que… que eso le permitió a Petrine hacer lo que quiso conmigo. No supe que estaba fuera de la mazmorra hasta que abrí los ojos y vi a Ike. Pero estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado débil. Cuando sentí aquel veneno recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo no me vi capaz de soportarlo más. – Ike le abrazó con fuerza al ver que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en ese lugar le hacía estremecerse. – Y entonces, lo único que sentí fue una rabia incontenible. Ganas de destrozarlo todo. Fue como si todos los sentimientos que me había estado tragando durante toda mi vida afloraran de golpe. Mis sentidos estaban embotados, no sabía realmente lo que me rodeaba… Y entonces, en medio de la oscuridad y el olor a sangre, sentí la voz de Ike. – El mago se giró y, por primera vez en su vida, sonrió ampliamente a su general. Ante aquella sonrisa radiante, el peliazul notó que se le ensanchaba el pecho, y que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían. – Y entonces supe, de alguna manera, todo lo que estaba pasando, y que no podría reponerme hasta que no sacara todo el odio que llevaba dentro. Y bueno, la verdad es que sienta bien desahogarse. – Algunos de los mercenarios rieron a carcajadas y, en ese momento, Lethe se rascó una oreja, meditabunda.

- Oye, ahora que sacas el tema de desahogarse… - En un rincón y olvidado, Mordecai. - Ah, ¡Mordecai! – Todos se giraron al unísono. El tigre continuaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Soren se levantó y cogió el bastón de Mist. Tambaleándose y medio arrastrándose por el dolor, avanzó hacia el cuerpo del laguz, se dejó caer junto a él y concentró su magia en la punta de cristal. Mordecai abrió los ojos perezosamente. Con la mirada desenfocada, se fijó en el rostro oscuro y desdibujado que se cernía sobre él. Estúpidamente dijo: - ¿Kikima? – El mago parpadeó extrañado. Lethe se aproximó a su compañero y le sacudió. – Mordecai, ¡despierta!

- ¿Eh, que? – Finalmente enfocó la vista. – Uoch, mi cabeza. ¡Soren! – Se giró alarmado, pero pronto comprobó que estaba ante él, con el bastón en la mano, perfectamente consciente de si mismo y con cara de susto ante el grito del laguz. Respiró aliviado. – Menos mal que Soren estar bien. Todos muy asustados y preocupados por ti. – El tigre sonrió, feliz. Pero la sonrisa le duró poco. El mago empezó a tambalearse y se cubrió el rostro con la mano. - ¡Soren! ¿Tú bien?

- S… Si. Solo un poco mareado.

- Normal. Te han pegado una buena paliza, compañero. Si no fuera por el efecto de ese veneno, estarías mueto desde hace un buen rato. – Rhys se agachó y recogió el bastón de Mist. – Hay que llevarte lo antes posible al campamento para hacerte una revisión y curarte a fondo todas las heridas. Además, necesitas descansar.

- ¡Mordecai se ocupa!

- ¿Qué?

- Mordecai muy rápido. Mordecai llevar a Soren a salvo. – Se transformó en tigre y se agachó para que el sorprendido mago montara.

- No esperarás que me monte encima de ti, ¿verdad?

- Me parece una gran idea. – Soren lanzó una mirada incrédula a su general. – Es preferible que vayas montado tu solo. Estas hecho polvo y poderte recostar en tu montura te ayudará.

- ¿Y los caballos para que están?

- Ja. Tú no has montado un caballo en tu vida, Soren. Así que sube, es una orden. – El moreno observó al laguz, con cara de tener serias dudas, y se sentó sobre él. Recostó el pecho sobre su lomo.

- Agarrarte bien. No preocuparte por tirar de mi pelaje. – Obedeció. El tigre empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Mientras los mercenarios montaban, pudieron oír los gritos desesperados de Soren perderse en el bosque.

El horizonte estaba en silencio. Hierba, hierba y más hierba. Algún árbol. Más hierba. Brom suspiró. No había nada más agobiante que esperar algo y no ver más que hierba. De repente, algunos ruidos llegaron a sus oídos. Una figura se movía en la lejanía. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. - ¡Ya están aquí! – Corrió hacia el interior del campamento, gritando. Todos los soldados se reunieron ante la tarima improvisada que había montado su general.

- ¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – El grito de terror llegó hasta el campamento. El vigilante hizo unas señas a los recién llegados, indicándoles la dirección de la tarima. Cuando Mordecai saltó sobre las cajas de madera que la componían, Soren se dejó resbalar por el lomo del laguz hasta caer de espaldas al suelo. Estaba muy sudado, y respiraba con dificultad. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que todo el campamento estaba allí observándole. – Voy a matar a Ike. – El tigre miró al mago, extrañado.

- ¿Soren no encontrarse bien? – Se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía.

- Nunca más. ¡Juro que nunca más vuelvo a montar un laguz! ¡Ni aunque me vaya la vida en ello!

- Bueno. Soren reconocer que Mordecai ser rápido.

- ¡¿Rápido?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡Creía que nos ibas a matar!! Ugh, mi estomago. Creo que voy a vomitar. – Se incorporó con dificultad e intentó encontrar un trocito de su túnica que no estuviera empapado en sangre para poderse secar el sudor. Tras darse cuenta que aquello era prácticamente imposible se levantó y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que todo el campamento le observaba. Parpadeó, sorprendido, pero no tanto como los observadores. Aún no se habían recuperado de la conmoción de verlo aparecer con la ropa despedazada, dejando a la vista las decenas de nuevas heridas que cubrían su piel y completamente empapado en sangre. Y, por encima de todo, del hecho de que de pronto su comandante tenía rayas, garras y rabo. A Soren no pareció hacerle gracia haber acabado allí. No estaba seguro de la reacción que iban a tener todos aquellos soldados. Esbozó una mueca de preocupación y se giró para marcharse, prometiéndose que haría pagar a Mordecai por haberle dejado allí.

- ¡Espera! – La garra de Tibarn le detuvo. Clavó los ojos en la afilada mirada del halcón, que ahora parecía nervioso. – No… No te vayas. – El mago movió ligeramente el hombro para gafarse del laguz y retrocedió dos pasos. No veía muy claro porqué querían retenerle allí. Sobretodo considerando las últimas palabras que había oído en boca del rey. – No te vayas. – El mago le miró con miedo y desconfianza. Ya había aguantado bastante. No podría soportar nada más sin que sus nervios se quebraran del todo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Aunque algo temblorosa, su voz sonó desafiante, como intentando demostrar que no tenía miedo de ninguno de los soldados que les rodeaban. El halcón pareció pensárselo. - ¡Habla!

- Quería… Bueno, queríamos. En nombre de todos los laguz aquí presentes. – Se oyeron algunos gritos de desacuerdo. – Vale, también de los beorcs. Bueno… - Oh, genial. Lo que le faltaba. ¡Ahora se iban a amotinar! Soren apretó con fuerza las manos. Notaba como se empezaba a marear. La cabeza le daba vueltas todavía por toda la sangre que había perdido y no creía que fuera capaz de correr durante mucho rato, y mucho menos de enfrentarse aquella marabunta de gente armada. Se preguntó si Mordecai se pondría nuevamente de su lado. Entonces le pareció oír caballos en la lejanía. Ike y los demás no tardarían mucho. Ojeó rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando la mejor manera de escapar de aquel amotinamiento antes de que Tibarn abriera de nuevo la boca. – Soren. –Oh, mierda. Demasiado tarde. –… Lo siento. – La sorpresa fue tal que Soren se olvidó de estar asustado. Miró al halcón con los ojos como naranjas.

- ¿Qué? – Ante el asombrado mago, el rey Tibarn agachó la cabeza, haciendo una leve reverencia. En ese momento, todos los presentes hincaron una rodilla en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza como muestra de respeto. El halcón cogió aire de nuevo.

- En nombre de todos los miembros del frente de liberación de Crimen, te pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento, comandante. – No hubo respuesta. Tibarn alzó la vista, pero el rostro de Soren era inescrutable. En ese momento, los caballos finalmente llegaron. Ike descabalgó sobre la tarima y puso una mano sobre el hombro del mago, sonriendo.

- Ya te lo dije, Soren. Te necesitamos. – Pero siguió sin responder. El mago dio media vuelta y, dando la espalda a Ike y todos los demás, se dirigió cojeando al borde de la tarima. El rostro de Tibarn se entristeció. Todos eran conscientes del miedo y el dolor que le habían causado, y que sería difícil ganarse su confianza. Ike se giró hacia el mestizo con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. – Soren, ¿Dónde vas? – El moreno se detuvo.

- Pues, esta claro, ¿no? – Y, con un gesto de cabeza que apartó la negra melena de su cara, clavó los ojos en Ike, con una sonrisa resplandeciente adornando su rostro. – A escribir el informe de la batalla. – El peliazul le devolvió la mirada, atónito, y la expresión de Soren volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Siguió caminando hacia el lateral de la tarima. – Habéis gastado provisiones y armas. Amén de las pociones, que ya son bastante escasas. Tengo que compro… ¡Oh! – Al intentar bajar de la elevada tarima, sintió como la cabeza se le iba de nuevo. La pierna finalmente no resistió el peso de su cuerpo, que se precipitó contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Soren!! – El mago vio como la hierba se aproximaba rápidamente hacia él, hasta detenerse a un palmo de su nariz. Mareado, se giró hacia Ike, que le sostenía por el hombro a la par que los poderosos brazos de Tibarn rodeaban su delgada cintura. Nephenee, de rodillas ante él y sujetando su pecho, empujó para enderezarle. Decenas de bocas suspiraron aliviadas. Exceptuando la de Ike, que le miraba furioso. - ¡¿Es que eres idiota o que?! ¡Te dije que si me volvías a dar un susto así te mataba! ¡Ahora mismo te vas a ir con Rhys, te vas a meter en la cama y vas a hacer lo que el te diga, ¿estamos?!

- Pe… Pero el informe…

- ¡Lo haces mañana! Soren, tienes varios huesos rotos, has perdido mucha sangre y estás lleno de golpes y contusiones. Descansa. Duerme toda la noche. – El mago le miró. – Por favor. – Suspiró profundamente. Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo. La pierna le dolía tanto que dudaba que fuera capaz de llegar hasta su tienda.

- Está bien. – Concedió. Dejó que Tibarn le cogiera en brazos y le llevara tras Rhys, que le iba examinando de arriba abajo con expresión preocupada aún mientras caminaban.

- Vaya, vaya. Felicidades. – Stefan le observaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la tienda que se encontraba junto a la suya. – Te han insultado, golpeado y repudiado, y aún así has tenido las narices de volver aquí y dar la cara. Eres el mago más cabezota que conozco. – Tibarn le dejó en el suelo, en la puerta misma de la tienda. - Pero… Finalmente tu testarudez ha dado frutos. Enhorabuena. – El espadachín le sonreía, y Soren le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya te lo dije, Stefan. Jamás abandonaré al general Ike. – Y desapareció tras la lona que cubría la tienda; sabiendo que, después de mucho tiempo, sería capaz de dormir hasta el mediodía.


End file.
